This application proposes the expansion of a transdisciplinary research focused training program at the University of Maryland College Park to post-doctoral appointees. It is apparent that in order to make progress in the complex problem of tobacco control, a complex approach is needed. There is increasing pressure for basic and applied scientists to work together to improve population health. Cross-disciplinary collaborations facilitate exposure to different theories, methods, approaches and research traditions that will result in increased innovation and the acceleration of the translation of evidence into science-based regulation of nicotine/tobacco products. We aim to facilitate the continued production of trainees that are comfortable working across disciplines, to become the next generation of transdisciplinary tobacco control researchers. We will provide training in the broad range of tobacco control science that complements and enhances their academic backgrounds, to train them to conduct cutting-edge research related to the regulation of the manufacture, distribution and marketing of tobacco products. All of our research programs have as the ultimate goal a science base for regulation. The objectives of Training Core D are: Objective 1: To produce post-doctoral scholars who have a strong basic knowledge of a broad range of tobacco regulatory sciences relevant to the Family Smoking Prevention and Tobacco Control Act. Appointees will become comfortable crossing disciplinary lines and participating in research with differences in research traditions, languages and tools. Objective 2: To assure the support for at least one transdisciplinary project performed by the appointee in his/her area of interest. The project must combine at least two disciplinary traditions. Objective 3: To produce a transdisciplinary tobacco control research curriculum that can be shared with next generation scientists and appointees across the TCORS Centers.